The major findings suggest that there is one pyruvate linked covalently to the N-terminal of each of the ten subunits of proline reductase. The pyruvate cofactors deriving from serine are essential for enzyme catalysis. Further more, an N-terminal peptide containing the pyruvate cofactor can be released by mild alkaline hydrolysis, suggesting an ester linkage.